Sega Pico/list of games
A list of games release for Sega Pico from 1995-2005. Bootleg, hacks, and homebrews are excluded from the list 1995 * A Year at Pooh Corner * Barney's Read Along Adventure * The Berenstain Bears - A School Day * Crayola Crayons: Create a World * Disney Magic Painter * Dragonball: Goku's Challenge * Ecco Jr. and the Great Ocean Treasure Hunt! * Fisher-Price Alphabet Town * Fisher-Price Musical Magic * The Lion King: Adventures at Pride Rock * The Magic School Bus * Magic Crayons * Mickey's Blast Into the Past * Musical Zoo * Noddy's Toy Town Storybook * Sesame Street - Cookie Monster's Alphabet Supermarket * Sesame Street - Grover's Counting Cafe * Sonic's Math Race * Sonic's Phonics (first game released on system) * Toy Story - Buzz Lightyear's Math Mission * Toy Story - Woody's Spelling Rodeo * Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? - Junior Gumshoe Edition 1996 * Barbie Fashion Show * Donkey Kong Jr. ABC's & 123's * Fireman Sam * Fisher-Price Play 'n Painter * Fisher-Price Preschool Fun * Lego: Fun to Build * Mario Kart Math * Mickey Mouse's World Tour * Pocahontas Riverbend Adventures * Professor Pico and the Paintbox Puzzle * Professor Pico's Fairytale Storymaker * Richard Scarry's Huckle and Lowly's Busiest Day Ever * Sesame Street - Alphabet Carnival * Sesame Street - Astro Elmo * Sesame Street - Bert & Ernie's Shape Hunt * Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld * Super Mario Bros. Spelling Adventure * Tails and the Music Maker 1997 * Mega Man Math * Mega Man Reading Adventure * Fisher-Price World Travels: Learning Spanish * Fisher-Price World Travels: Learning French * Fisher-Price World Travels: Learning German * Power Rangers Turbo * Shapes at Disneyland * Super Mario 64 Storybook * Tetris Spelling * Yoshi's ABC's * Yoshi 123's 1998 * Fisher-Price - Preschool Fun * Fisher-Price - Kindergarten Fun * The Lion King: Simba's Math Jungle * Mega Man X Coloring Comic Book * Power Rangers Mega Math Battle 1999 * Bear in the Big Blue House * Elmo in Grouchland * Hot Wheels Math Racers * Marvel Heroes Create-A-Comic Story Painter * Mega Man's Mega Painter * Rescue Heroes Save the Day! * Power Rangers Space Adventures * Toy Story 2 - Toy Mix-Up 2000 * Disney Princess Magic Storybook * Pokemon - Gotta Match 'em All! * Mickey Mouse 1st Grade * Mickey Mouse 2nd Grade * Mickey Mouse Kindergarten * Mickey Mouse Preschool * Thomas & The Magic Railroad * Sonic Adventure Jr. 2001 * Luigi is Missing: Mario's Reading Adventure * Mario is Missing: Luigi's Math Adventure * Winnie the Pooh 1st Grade * Winnie the Pooh 2nd Grade * Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten * Winnie the Pooh Preschool 2002 * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mario & Luigi's Time Travels * Power Rangers Wild Force - Animarium Adventure * Spider-Man Movie Storybook * Sonic's Spelling Race 2003 * Care Bears Go to School * Disney Princess Tales - Cinderella * Disney Princess Tales - The Little Mermaid * Disney Princess Tales - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Noddy's Toyland Fun Pack * Mickey's Clubhouse * Power Rangers Ninja Storm & Power Rangers Wild Force - Super Adventure Fun Pack * Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire Activity Center * Sesame Street Sports * Thomas & Friends - Making Tracks to School * Transformers Adventure Game 2004 * Care Bears 1st & 2nd Grade * Care Bears Kindergarten * Care Bears Preschool * Make Way For Noddy * My Little Pony Dress Up Game * Pokemon RS Math Ages 4-6 * Pokemon RS Math Ages 6-9 * Shrek Tales Story Maker * Spider-Man 2 Movie Storybook 2005 * Little People Bowling for Math * Power Rangers SPD Emergency! (last game released on system) * Sesame Street - Big Bird's Birthday Party Games Category:Sega Pico Category:Lists